Escucha
by Gale el Remolino
Summary: Hikari no debía oir nada. Lo único que necesitaba era escuchar. A Takeru le ocurría lo mismo.


Es primavera y Hikari está enfadada. Tai la arrastra hacia el bosque y se detiene en un riachuelo.

-¿Qué venimos a hacer aquí? ̶ Pregunta Hikari con desagrado.

El sol apenas ha salido y la chica se muere de frío. Su hermano mayor se sienta sobre una roca, cierra los ojos y, con su dedo índice de la mano derecha, apunta hacia el cielo.

-Escucha. ̶ Le dice Tai.

Hikari no presta atención a sus palabras y suspira cansada. Apenas hay sonido en el ambiente. Es puro silencio.

-No oigo nada, Tai.

-No te he pedido que oigas algo. ̶ Regaña suavemente su hermano sin intención de abrir los párpados.

Hikari se extraña, pero cierra los ojos y vuelve a intentarlo. De repente, muy a lo lejos, Hikari escucha el canturreo de algún pajarito subido a una rama. El rio del arrollo se mezcla con dicha canción, creando una deliciosa sinfonía. A lo lejos, mucho más lejos, el ladrido de un feliz perro, que persigue a los mirlos a lo lejos, llega a sus oídos. Hikari abre los ojos encantada.

-¡Es verdad, Tai! ¡Se escuchan muchas cosas!

Y con esto, el enfado de Hikari se disipa.

Es un precioso día de verano y Takeru está ofuscado. No consigue terminar un capítulo de su novela y eso lo irrita. Hikari entonces, decide llevarlo al bosque, deteniéndose en un riachuelo.

-¿Y bien? ̶ Pregunta el rubio. ̶ ¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí?

A pesar de precioso, también es un caluroso día de verano y Takeru tiene la camiseta azul celeste mojada de tanto sudor. El calor, por si fuera poco, lo irrita todavía más. Su compañera de clase se sienta sobre una roca y cierra los ojos mientras, con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, apunta hacia el cielo.

-Escucha. ̶ Recomienda Hikari.

Takeru mira a su amiga extrañado. El sudor lo está matando y lo obliga a hacercarse al arroyo y beber un poco de agua.

-Necesito darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa. Dime que es lo que quieres que oiga y vámonos ya.

-No te he pedido que oigas nada. ̶ Regaña Hikari suavemente.

Esta acción desconcierta a Takeru, el cual baja la cabeza en un gesto de desagrado. Hikari nunca le tomaría el pelo a él, no cuando está tan irritado. Takeru cierra los ojos y se sienta bajo la roca, apoyando su espalda sobre la misma. De repente, escucha, muy a lo lejos, a dos jóvenes ardillas saltar de una rama a otra. El arroyo trae consigo a diminutos pececillos que, de vez en cuando, les da por saltar y conocer el mundo fuera del agua. Un pájaro no muy grande, ni muy pequeño, espera paciente su oportunidad para abalanzarse sobre aquellos indefensos animalillos de agua. Takeru escucha la pelea sobre el arroyo, dura solo unos instantes que a cualquier otra persona le parecerían efímeros e irrelevantes, pero a él no. Takeru abre los ojos, entusiasta.

-¡Hikari! ¡Volvamos a casa, deprisa! ¡Me ha entrado la inspiración y necesito escribir a toda costa!

La irritación abandona a Takeru con la misma velocidad con la que la inspiración lo visita.

Ha llegado el otoño, al igual que muchos otros años, con más frío que de costumbre. Un pequeño niño rubio sale llorando de la escuela, agarrando fuertemente la mano de su padre. A perdido su primer partido de baloncesto. El padre lo lleva entonces al bosque, donde lo sienta en una vieja y conocida roca, cerca de un riachuelo.

-Papá ̶ Suplica el niño. ̶ , quiero irme a casa.

-Hijo, escucha. ̶ Le pide amablemente el padre mientras cierra los ojos y señala hacia el cielo, tal y como le enseñaron en cierta ocasión.

El niño no se cuestiona las palabras de su padre y cierra los ojos. El sonido del riachuelo es casi débil, pero aún se oye bien. Se escucha el estridente sonido de la rotura de un cascarón y los graznidos de un joven pájaro, al cual se le acaba de dar el don de la vida. También escucha el remover de la tierra y de las lombrices. Escucha los rápidos pasos de un ratoncillo de campo y el veloz asalto de un búho, el cual acaba de obtener su cena. Escucha una pequeña batalla entre dichos animales. La gente normal pasaría estos datos desapercibidos y sin importancia, pero él no. Escucha algo más. Escucha pisadas muy familiares. El pequeño niño rubio sonríe y abre los ojos, levantándose de un salto de la roca.

-¿Qué hacéis ahí parados? ̶ Hikari observa complacida como aquel niño rubio corre hacia ella. ̶ ¡Rápido, que se enfría la cena!

El pequeño niño rubio vuelve a casa feliz y contento. A su derecha, la mano de Hikari le brinda seguridad. A su izquierda, la de su padre, Takeru, una inteligencia sin límites. El niño aprovecha el agarre y se columpia en sus manos.

El niño se ha olvidado de sus llantos.


End file.
